1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a computer system, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a computer system which can adaptively adjust a display arrangement of a display information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For general vehicles, a display apparatus of the vehicles can be classified into many display zones to provide some important and timely information during the driving, such as the current speed rate, the remaining of the gas, or related information representing any malfunction electronic elements/units inside the vehicles. Since the life span of the electronic elements/units cannot be accurately anticipated, the related electronic elements/units of the display apparatus will not be replaced or repaired until the malfunction happens to the display apparatus. Besides, a plurality of source drivers and a plurality of gate drivers of the display apparatus are serially connected. Once a specific source driver or a specific gate driver is broken down, the display apparatus might fail to display an entire display picture, as shown in FIG. 1A. For example, the abnormal display picture may be an erroneous display picture having one area filled with a black band, as shown in FIG. 1B, or another erroneous display picture embedded with a noise band, as shown in FIG. 1C. Under such circumstances, the abnormal display pictures shown in FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C may not be able to display or render related information about the vehicles, such that the driver could distract from the driving because of the abnormal display information and have potential dangers during the driving.
Therefore, it has become an important issue to provide a display apparatus and a computer system which can adaptively adjust a display arrangement of a display information to avoid the occurrence of the abnormal display picture.